The Secret Occupation
by The Air Alchemist
Summary: Riza's been acting strange... what does she do at night? Roy and Maes have to find out! Rated for complete and utter lemon near the end!
1. Chapter 1

The secret occupation

I own nothing... except the idea! 

* * *

The night set in again as Colonel Roy Mustang sat on his couch alone. The phone rang and he picked it up, grateful for the interruption of his thoughts.

"_Hello?" _

"_Roy? Hey! What's going on?"_ Maes Hughes' said from the other end of the line.

"_Nothing… just watching my trash grow and my paint peel. What are you doing?" _

"_Well, I've gotten some strange information today you might want to know." _

"_So then tell me. What is it?" _

"_Lieutenant Hawkeye has another job. It's a night job."_

"_Hawkeye? What does she need another job for? How did you find out?"_

"_One of her paychecks came in through the post office here and I had to deliver it to her. Get this; it was addressed to: Riza 'The Intimidator' Hawkeye. When I asked her who it was from she gave me that 'look' and I ran before she could shoot."_

"_The Intimidator? Why would she go by another name? Do you know how much the check as for?"_

"_Seven hundred dollars; where would she get money like that from?"_

"_I don't know, but you need to find out Maes."_

"_Fine, but if I get my head blown off, I'm gonna haunt you until you die."_

"_Thanks, I'm really scared now. Talk to you tomorrow at the office. Bye." _

"_Bye Roy." _

The next morning at work Roy couldn't help but steal glances at his lieutenant. _What does she do that earns her $700 a paycheck? Why does she go by another name? What is going on here?_ He thought to himself as she brought him another stack of papers.

"Colonel; please finish this work. You need to leave here around three o'clock to get to the meeting sight."

"Can you please tell me why you're not coming with me again?"

"I have other engagements in this area that require my attention. Is that all?"

"Yes, Hawkeye; that's all." He noticed she wasn't as stiff as she usually was; her body seemed to glide over the floor as she walked back to her desk. The time for him to leave came and Riza pushed him out the door, sending him with paper and pen to take his own notes. _Thank God he finally left! I might be on time for my first group tonight._ She thought as she gathered her things and went home.

The phone rang again just as Roy walked in the door to his apartment. He grabbed the phone and sat down, hearing Maes' voice on the other end again.

"_Roy! I found out what she does! She's a dancer! Her night job is dancing!"_

"_What kind of dancing? Do you know?"_

"_No, not yet. But I do know the check came from the dance studio down on Main Street."_

"_You're kidding; please tell me you're kidding. Lieutenant Hawkeye does not dance as a night job." _

"_I'm not lying to you Roy; she dances. I don't know what kind yet, but as soon as I find something out, I'll let you know."_

"_Fine. I gotta get to bed. That meeting was the most boring thing I've ever attended in my life."_

"_See ya. And I suggest you not go to the studio. I wouldn't want to be caught anywhere near her if she comes out of that building and finds you standing there waiting for her."_

"_Whatever. See you tomorrow Maes. Bye."_

"_Bye"_

The next day after lunch Riza came in from her normal morning trainings with the young recruits. She was the best drill sergeant and all the recruits feared her; her reputation of firing at anyone who didn't stay in line was infamous. She sat down at her desk and began to shuffle through her papers; her eyes were bright and she hummed under her breath as she worked.

"Hawkeye; what's going on with you? I've never seen you like this at work before."

"Nothing Colonel; just do your work." She stopped humming and continued her work so he wouldn't ask any more questions. As the end of the day came Riza packed her work up and left without saying anything to Roy; there was something up and he intended to find out what it was.

* * *

RxR please!  



	2. Chapter 2

The Secret Occupation

Me no own, you no sue! Thanks!  


* * *

Back in his apartment that night, the phone rang again as Roy stepped out of the shower and turned the water off. He picked it up just before it stopped ringing.

"_Hello?"_

"_Roy! I found out what she dances!" _

"_What is it?"_

"_It's Cultural dancing. She dances to music from other cultures; the check was from a performance she gave at someone's party."_

"_Cultural dancing? I was hoping she would be an exotic dancer or something, not someone who dances the tango."_

"_No, it's much more than that… did you know in Thibrom they have a dance that is done totally on their hands? And in Ungird they have a dance that women do topless?"_

"_WHAT? REALLY? When is she going to perform next?"_

"_Tomorrow night at town hall. It's mostly the cleaner dances though; nothing I know you would like. That performance is by invitation only next Friday."_

"_Shit. How do I get an invitation?"_

"_No idea. But I suggest you stay away from the studio and 'accidentally' show up at the town hall performance."_

"_Ok. I can do that. Just help me find a way into the Friday performance."_

"_Yeah, ok. Bye"_

"_Bye." _Roy looked down and noticed a new problem he had. _Damn. Just thinking about that…now I gotta take a cold shower… _He thought.

The next evening Roy left the office the same time Riza did; he wasn't going to be late to this 'meeting.' The performance was scheduled to begin at 8:00, so he was in a seat at 7:45, one near the front but far enough away she wouldn't be able to see him. The lights dimmed at exactly 8:00 and an older woman who went by the name of 'The leader' introduced the show and the first dance. It was a 'coming of age' ritual dance that the natives of Cynita did for the females who completed the training to be in the town militia. Roy watched each of the dancers as they twirled and jumped around a blindfolded girl in the middle. It was slightly interesting to Roy, but his mind wandered as the lights went out completely. He heard feet shuffling and the lights came up again, showing 'The leader.' She introduced the next dance as a war dance of the Kimirrie, and left the stage. The lights went out again but a spotlight focused in on a small blonde woman with a whip in her hand. She stood and cracked the whip, the lights responding by turning on and lighting the stage. The dancers wore long flowing skirts and shirts covered in bright colors. Masks of feathers and cloth covered their faces; Roy couldn't see any of their faces. He watched closely as they moved in sync, rapping sticks on the ground and cart wheeling across the stage. At the end, they pulled off their masks and threw them up in the air; Roy's breath caught in his throat. Riza was the dancer who was cracking the whip and commanding the whole group. The lights in the room brightened as the Leader told them there would be a short intermission before the last two dances and that some of the dancers from the second performance would be available outside to answer questions and take pictures.

Roy sat stunned as people all around him stood up and went out to the front of town hall. _'She… her body…she's beautiful… oh my God…'_ He thought. He let his mind wander back to the performance he just saw; he focused his mind on Riza, the dancer with the whip. He remembered how she did a back bend and flipped over, and how she used the whip as a lasso to bring one of the other dancers to her who had 'fallen' as part of their performance. He could tell it was staged; if the girl had done that for real, he was sure she would pull out her gun and shoot in her direction. Hopefully, they didn't allow guns in town hall. As he sat and thought about what he had just seen, he heard muffled voices coming from the stage.

"Hey Riza! Have you invited anyone to the Friday performance yet? I know you have a ticket to give out." A strange female voice said.

"Angela, I already told you; there is no one I want to give that invitation to. The only person I would think of giving it to has no idea that I do this, and I want to keep it like that. He wouldn't let me live this down; plus, just think about what he would say if he knew who my partner was for the bondage dance." Riza's voice floated over him as he listened to them talk. He saw his lieutenant walk out on to the stage and place a chair in one corner of the stage. The other girl put another chair in the other corner of the stage; Roy continued to listen to them as they set up the next dance.

"Well, why don't you just tell him you found an extracurricular activity that you enjoy and you want him to see what you do? It's just that simple."

"No, it's not. You know the Friday performance is where we're doing the topless bondage dance. I still don't like the idea of me being the lead dancer for that one, especially with Mr. Muscles, but the Leader insisted and I took it. Seriously, would you want your boss to see you gyrate and shake your body while dancing topless with another man he knew? It would embarrass the hell out of me and he would never leave me or my partner alone about it."

"I still think you need to have someone come and support you. That is a very important performance and if everyone has a person to look out in the audience at, you should too. You deserve a whole room full of people to be there specifically for you."

"Thanks; you always know how to make me feel better. I guess I dismissed the thought that he wouldn't come; I wish I knew if he was here tonight." _'That's stupid; he wouldn't be caught dead at a place like this._' Riza scoffed at the idea of Roy showing up for this kind of performance. Little did she know he was sitting out in the auditorium listening to what she was saying at that very moment.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this! and I'll let you know when the lemon starts!  



	3. Chapter 3

The Secret Occupation

"Ah yes! It's Friday! The most wonderful day of the week! How ya doing Roy?" Maes said as he walked into Roy and Riza's office around lunchtime.

"Fine Hughes. What brings you here? If it's more pictures of Elysia, you can leave them on my desk and I'll look at them later."

"No nothing like that… I wanted to let you know that I can't come to the bar with you tonight. One of Gracia's friends sent us invitations to a performance by The Cultural Dance Team at the dance studio tonight. Sorry, but I have no choice but to go. I'm sure you can find something else to do." Riza's eyes widened in shock and fear as Roy tapped his pen on the desktop. _'Maes and Gracia are going? They're for sure going to see Mr. Muscles and me there! I've got to tell him to keep his mouth shut.'_ She thought to herself as Roy looked up at his friend.

"You mean the team that performed Wednesday at town hall?"

"Yep. I didn't get to go to the performance with Gracia, but she said it was beautiful. Wait; you went too! Gracia kept talking about this one particular dancer… She said she reminded her a lot of someone she knew, but she couldn't put a name with the face. She said she was the lead dancer in the war dance they did. Did you get a look at the woman's face?"

"No, I was to far away; but I know who she was talking about. I remember that dancer; she moved very swiftly and fluidly… kind of like he way you move lieutenant." Roy's last sentence was directed at Riza.

"Ummm… excuse me sir; I need to go outside for a moment." She stood and left the room, her mind a jumble. '_He was there! He saw me perform! They're talking about me! What do I do? Do I say something to them? Do I tell them it was me? And Maes is going to the performance tonight, I know he'll see me there; I don't wear a mask in any of the shows.'_ She thought as Hughes came out the door also.

"Hawkeye, are you ok? You seemed a little flustered in there. What's wrong?"

"Nothing... I'm just… a little tired, that's all."

"No, it's not anything. When I said that Roy had been at that performance at town hall you turned really pale and sickly looking. Are you sure there is nothing you want to tell me?"

"Well, are you sure Gracia didn't know who the lead dancer in the Kimirrie dance was?"

"I'm sure. She kept telling me the woman looked familiar, but she couldn't remember her name. Why? Do you know who she was?"

"That was me; I was the lead dancer in the war dance. But you can't tell Mustang; he would never let me hear the end of it."

"So that's why you've been leaving work on time and sending Roy to his off-site meetings without you. You're dancing as a night job. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"Because dancing isn't exactly a profession one would normally think I would have."

"It's not a profession; it's a side thing you do to keep yourself busy on the weeknights. But I know Roy wouldn't say much to you about this. He called me last night after he got back and kept telling me the woman who held the whip during the war dance was the most talented and beautiful dancer he had ever seen. He told me he tried to find her afterwards, but she seemed to disappear."

"That's because I don't hang around for the autograph and picture sessions. I find them stupid."

"I think you need to tell Mustang about this. You might be surprised about how he reacts to you."

"I'm not sure… I'll think about. Thanks Lieutenant Colonel Hughes; you always seem to know what's the best for everyone."

"You're welcome; I do what I think is best for my friends. And you dear, are a good friend. Now go in there and make him finish working." Maes patted her shoulder and walked away, leaving her to stand next to the office door. She glanced around the corner and saw that Roy was still reading his paperwork and didn't need her to come in and make him work. She gathered her wits about her and took a deep breath before she walked in the door. Mustang heard her come in and looked up.

"Hawkeye, are you ok? You seemed disconcerted."

"I'm fine; but I think I know something about the woman you saw that you might want to know."

"Really? Please tell." Roy leaned back in his chair and folded his hands on his lap as Riza sat in the chair in front of his desk.

"The performance at town hall was open to the public and anyone could attend. I didn't expect you to show up…"

"So were you there also? I didn't see you in the audience."

"It's because I wasn't in the audience; I was on the stage. I was the lead dancer in the Kimirrie dance." Riza felt her insides cringe as she told him it was her he had seen. She expected him to mock her and say obscene things about the way she moved; but he didn't.

"It was you wasn't it? I knew there was something familiar about the way she moved and conducted herself around the stage. You were the most beautiful person up there… the way you bent yourself backwards looked almost inhuman, but it showed true talent."

"Tha…thank you colonel. I'm not too sure what to say…"

"How about 'you need to quit staring off into space and finish your work Mustang,' or 'I don't care what's going on outside, you need to finish what you have on your desk?'"

"I think you deserve a break; you've been working pretty steadily all morning. Let me go take a look at what else is on your schedule for the afternoon." Riza got up and walked to her desk where she kept his calendar. He had a short meeting with Edward Elric around three o'clock, and then he was free to go home. _'I wonder if he has any personal plans for this evening…'_ she thought as she brought Full Metal's report to Roy's desk.

"Is this for the meeting I have at three?"

"Yes, it's the report you should look over before he gets here. I suggest you go ahead and take your lunch break; it's already one-thirty."

"I don't need to. I want to get everything done so I can home at a decent hour; I've got nothing planned but a nice afternoon walk in the park with Elysia. Then before Hughes and his wife leave for their little performance, I've got to take Elysia to Seska's house; I have the whole evening to myself after that." Roy said, hoping she would get the hint and maybe invite him to the performance too.

"Sounds nice colonel; I know Elysia loves to see you. The few times I've stayed with her she told me all the things you two do; swinging on the swings, getting ice cream, going to the pool. I can tell she enjoys these afternoons…"

"Well, wouldn't you enjoy afternoons like these too? You should join us; I think she would like that better."

"I can't; I have to be at the studio to help set up for the performance…"

"Oh. Well, maybe the next time I take her you can come with us."

"Yes. I would really enjoy that; thank you." Roy turned back to his work after Hawkeye had gotten up to go back to her desk. _'She still didn't invite me… she might do it later.'_ He thought to himself as he continued to look over his paperwork. Three o'clock came around and Ed arrived, causing a rush of insults and not-so-friendly banter to rise out of their office. Riza secretly laughed when Roy told Ed his handwriting was too small to read, but what was to be expected out of a small person? She knew if she laughed out loud he would say something to her, so she kept quiet about it and talked to Alphonse during the meeting. After the boys left Mustang decided it was time to go get Elysia for their afternoon together; Riza made a split-second decision.

"Colonel Mustang; would you like to come to the performance tonight? I mean, that is if you don't have something you've got planned to do by yourself this evening…"

"No, Hawkeye, I'd love to come. Where's it at?"

"Just take this. It explains everything." She handed him the invitation he had been waiting all afternoon to see.

"Thank you. I'm really looking forward to this lieutenant." He walked out the door and tucked the card into his pocket as he went to Maes' house to get the little girl.


	4. The dance

The Secret Occupation

OK I'm going to try and tell you this with the least amount of screaming possible. I go to a college where we live in dorms. And I hope you al know that there are people who are in charge of a group of incoming students that live on a floor of the residence hall. Well, I applied to be one of those people, we call them Resident Assistants, and I didn't get a position. That was before school ended. So I get home today and there is a message on my phone. No one ever calls me, so I was curious and listened to the message. OMG! I GOT A POSITION! I am so happy! I've been jumping up and down for almost two hours now! But anyways, tomorrow, (Thursday) I'm going to post the rest of this story because I'll be training for a whole week before the students actually move in. So I think there are two more chapters of this story left, so be expecting them tomorrow after about 3:00. Until I get back online, I love you all for reading my stories and I'll talk to you when I get my computer set up at college! w00t! jumps up and down a million times screaming 'I did it!' 

* * *

The rest of the day went by at a moderate pace as Roy took Elysia to the Central Zoo. She had fun try to say all the animal's names that he knew. After dropping her off at Seska's house like he was asked to, he walked to his apartment and took a shower. He pulled the card out of his jacket pocket after he put on a nice pair of black pants and a dark blue shirt he had bought last week. The card said the performance started at 8:30 and everyone should be in his or her reserved seat at 8:15; if someone were late, they wouldn't be able to get in after the doors closed. It was 7:30, so he had plenty of time to walk there instead of drive. At 8:00 he showed up at the studio door with his invitation; no one even glanced in his direction until he spotted Maes and his wife in the front of the room, talking to someone on the front of the stage. Her hair was down and she wore a long, flowing skirt and a normal white t-shirt. Roy made his way to the front of the room just as the woman stood up to leave the stage; he recognized the walk and the way she held her body. It was Riza; Maes saw him and called him over.

"Hello Roy; I just heard how you got your invitation. I have to say, that was pretty smooth of you to ask for a private preview of her next performances..." Gracia rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Well, it wasn't much… she really was beautiful up on that stage and I wanted to see her tonight."

"Ok. We better go sit down now." Maes said as the lights dimmed. The woman Roy recognized as 'The Leader' came out on stage and introduced the group to the audience and the two dances they would be doing that night. During the first dance he didn't see Riza until the back row of dancers came to the front. They had a short moment in the spotlight and returned to the back; he was slightly disappointed. He had come to see her and she didn't even have a major role in the dance; then he remembered what she said to her friend during the intermission of the town all performance. '…You know the Friday performance is where we're doing the topless bondage dance. I still don't like the idea of me being the lead dancer for that one, especially with Mr. Muscles, but the Leader insisted and I took it…' He remembered her saying. The lights dimmed even lower at the end of the first dance and he had to make his eyes adjust again as they slowly brightened. There were several blonde-headed women sitting on the floor with their backs to the audience. He could tell they didn't have shirts on. _'This is it; this is the dance where she's in the lead…'_ He thought as several large figures moved in the shadows on the back of the stage. They moved forward and stood in front of each of the women, the spotlights still focused on the ones on the floor. A drum began to resound in the room at a steady pace and the women moved. They put their hands in the air and the men put shackles on their wrists and helped them up. The drumbeat got faster and faster as the women began to shake their hips and move in circles around the men, never letting their chests be seen by the audience. A loud crash of cymbals was heard and the lights went out. He could hear metal against metal as the lights brightened again and he couldn't believe his eyes. The women had taken their shackles off and put them on the men; but what really surprised him was who was standing out in the very front with Riza. _'HAVOC? WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING UP THERE?'_ Roy's mind screamed. He turned around in his chair and looked over at Maes; he just smiled and shrugged his shoulders before turning his attention back to the stage. Roy turned back around and stared up at his two subordinates doing a very elaborate and intimate dance together; he still couldn't believe his eyes. The music got faster and faster as the bodies and movements of the couples on stage got quicker and closer together until the drums stopped. The men had knelt down in front of the women, but Roy didn't see any of them any longer; his attention was focused totally on Riza and Jean in the front. Riza's hands began to rise as she shook her hips and finally turned around to see the audience. The other people on the stage did the same, keeping in step and in unison with the lead couple. He took a moment to look at what she was wearing, or not wearing; her hair was down but pulled away from her face in a clip. She wore several strings of brown and red colored beads around her neck that seemed to try and cover her bare chest, but didn't do any good. Around her thin and muscled waist was a gold chain that Jean was holding the other end of. She wore the same long skirt he had seen her in when he walked in, and she was barefooted. He could hear tiny bells jingling, but he couldn't see she was wearing several anklets that had little bells on them. Jean was wearing brown pants that had fringe on the seams and he was barefooted and bare-chested too. The shackles he wore now were the same color as the chain around Riza's waist that he held on to the other end of. By this time, Jean had broken out of the shackles and was using the chain in his hands to direct her movements. She was mock fighting against him using her hands to pull herself out of his grip; she succeeded and she ran off the stage with the other women. Not even a second later she came out again carrying a wooden chair; she used the chair to block Jean's arms and eventually forced him to sit down. The music had picked up the pace again and Roy could tell this was the big climax of the dance.

The lighting had subtly changed from a normal white light to red and orange tinted ones. The dim lights made her beautiful pale skin look deep and tan as she sat on Jean's lap and pulled his hands around her waist. The dance was getting more and more intimate; Roy almost couldn't tell where she ended and he began. Every single person on the stage was now sweating and their skin glinted as they continued to move in fluid movements together. In front again, Riza and Havoc had stood up and moved closer to the front of the stage, preparing for their big finale. Time seemed to slow for the whole audience as the rest of the dancers stopped moving and everyone focused on his assistant and her co-worker. He spun her around and she lifted her leg; he grabbed it and leaned forward, causing her to lean backwards, his hand dangerously low on her back. His lips brushed from her chin down to between her breasts and she pushed him up and he released her leg; she turned around in his arms and he put his hands on her waist. Her hair had completely covered her face now; her head leaned forward and she slowly slid down the length of Havoc's body as his hands trailed up her's. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up; she spun around and jumped onto his waist as he turned around so his back faced the audience. She wrapped her arms around his chest and splayed her fingers across his back as he removed the chain she had around her waist. She jumped off him, not moving her hands as they turned around again, their legs and feet doing some very intense movements as the lights started to flash. Roy watched in pure amazement as Havoc wrapped the chain around her neck and tightened it. The lights flashed once more and went out completely; Roy heard a blood-curdling scream from the front of the stage and the lights came up suddenly, blinding him. Havoc lay on the stage floor, a set of Riza's beads around his neck mock choking him. She unwrapped the chain from her neck and threw it at him as she walked off the stage, her head in her hands. The curtain closed and the audience stood, clapping furiously. Roy was too stunned to move; he had just watched two of his people share several staged intimate moments. The curtain opened again and the team stood in a line, every person had a white t-shirt on. The leader introduced each dancer and their partner as she went down the line; they would step forward, bow and retreat back to the line. The older woman saved Jean and Riza for last, introducing them as 'the Intimidator' and 'Mr. Muscles.' They bowed once, and then bowed again as the audience clapped enthusiastically; Roy could see her eyes searching for him in the crowd. As the curtain closed again and everyone began to leave, he sat back down; Maes and Gracia came up to him and said good night, then left.

* * *

A/N: The major lemon is in the last two chapters... just thought I'd let you know... 


	5. Chapter 5

The Secret Occupation

After the auditorium was completely empty he stood and was about to walk out the door when he heard someone call his name; he turned and saw Riza and Havoc rushing towards him dressed in normal clothes and carrying their costumes in their arms.

"What did you think? Did we do well?" Havoc's voice hit him like a stone hitting his skull.

"What? Wait… that really was you! What were you doing? You can't do something like that with your co-worker! That's against one of the sub rules!" Roy's voice became louder and he looked into Riza's incredulous eyes.

"When I found out I got the part of lead male I didn't know she would be chosen as lead female. The men and women work with different teachers until it's time to integrate the steps. I …" Riza interrupted him.

"Look. I got permission directly from the Fuhrer for this and I'm sorry if you think it was more than it actually was. Havoc and I kept our dancing purely business and practice; nothing more has happened between us."

"You know what? I don't care if there was; I'm not jealous in any way no matter what you think. And you're right Hawkeye. I wouldn't want my boss to see me gyrate and shake my body while dancing topless with another one of my co-workers. It would make me scared of getting dismissed." Roy turned away from them and walked into the crisp night air. Riza turned and looked up at Havoc; he shrugged his shoulders and gave her a slight push in the direction of Roy's retreating back. Riza walked after him, her mind trying to desperately figure out something to say to him; _'What do I say to someone who thinks I violated the one rule that keeps us apart with another one of his soldiers? I have to think of something that will make him forget this and prove to him there was nothing more than the actual dance that brought Havoc and me together for this. Wait; he said he wasn't jealous even though no one had brought up anything about jealousy. That's it! He's jealous of Havoc and what he experienced during the dance…'_ She thought to herself as she came up next to Roy and trotted with him. He glanced over at her through the corner of his eye and saw she was shivering in her thin shirt and black pants. He sighed and took his coat off, setting it on her shoulders; she looked up at him and smiled. He couldn't stay upset at her for long though; she said she had gotten permission from the Fuhrer for the performance so there was no reason for him to be so cold towards her.

"Colonel Mustang? Would you walk with me home? I have something I need to show you."

"Fine with me Hawkeye." They continued to walk in silence until they got to her doorstep.

"I'll wait out here I suppose." Roy leaned against the wall as her door opened.

"No, I want you to come in." Hayate bounded out the door and onto them both, then abandoned them to go sniff around in the grass for a place to use the bathroom. He trotted in the house after them and took his place at the back door until Riza let him out. Roy sat down on the couch in her small living room, waiting for her to show him what she needed.

"Will you grab the candles out of the second drawer in the kitchen, put them in their holders and light them? I know that's something you can do. Then I need you to move the coffee table into the kitchen and push the couch against he wall." She walked to her room in the back of the apartment.

"Ok. How do you want me to light these candles?"

"Oh be creative Roy; light them anyway you want." He lit the candles after putting them in the holders that were scattered around her living room, then moved the table into the kitchen and pushed the couch against he wall. There was now a big space in the middle of the floor; he went to go sit on the couch when he heard the same bells as he had heard at the performance.

"Hawkeye? Are you ok? I hear something coming from back there…" Just as his voice reached her ears she came from down the hall wearing the long skirt and the beads around her neck. _'She's… she's not wearing a shirt… oh God; I can't get a nosebleed now… this isn't the right time…_' He said to himself as she twisted her hips and shook them, walking towards him. She spun around once and landed in his arms, his bare hands feeling the warm and smooth skin on her shoulders. She looked up into his eyes and saw the lust and excitement they held like her's did.

"I thought maybe a private viewing would mend any discontentedness you might have towards me or Jean."

"Wait; we could both get discharged for this Hawkeye… I should go."

"I'm not Hawkeye when I put on this costume… I'm the Intimidator. And as long as neither one of us says anything, we can't get discharged."

"True… but I don't know the dance. Maybe I should just sit and watch." Roy released her shoulders and went to go sit on the couch again.

"No; you can't get full appreciation for the hard work I've put into this if you just sit and watch. I can teach it to you; it's really simple if you don't add the footwork to it." She grabbed his hand and brought him back into her arms.

"Ummm… ok. I'll dance with you."

"Good. Now this needs to come off and so do those." Riza unbuttoned his shirt and told him to take his shoes off. She walked over to her tape player and put a tape in; Roy recognized it as the drumbeat and music from the performance.

* * *

A/N: I know all of you can tell what this is leading up to... a half naked Roy and Riza, dancing together and mimicing a bondage dance... I SMELL A LEMON!  



	6. the 'private' viewing

The Secret Occupation

"Now this needs to come off and so do those." Riza unbuttoned his shirt and told him to take his shoes off. She walked over to her tape player and put a tape in; Roy recognized it as the drumbeat and music from the performance. She motioned for him to stand off to the side and handed him a pair of the shackles she had. The music restarted and she sat on the floor; she beckoned him forward and he stood in front of her, then she raised her arms. He put the shackles around her wrists and helped her stand up, just like he had seen Havoc do. Riza circled around him, her hips shaking back and forth as she moved around him. On the tape the cymbals crashed and he remembered this was where the lights went out; Riza suddenly stopped moving and twisted out of the shackles, then put them on his wrists. She stood facing him for another moment before she turned around for her invisible audience and began spinning and twirling, her skirt flowing after her as fast as it could keep up. Riza motioned for him to unhook the shackles and toss them to the floor, but he had trouble getting them off. She smiled and did it for him, his hands lightly brushing against her bare chest. She picked up the chain that hung loosely around her waist and handed it to Roy, hoping he didn't see how bad she was blushing. She reset her mind on getting the movements right and continued to dance with him. She got to the point where she was supposed to try and get away from Roy, but decided to change things a little. His eyes were seeing a form of heaven he wasn't sure he was ready to see; Riza's body was perfectly shaped and perfectly lean… and perfectly his. _'At least until the music stops…'_ He thought to himself as she spun around and lifted her leg again; he grabbed it and held onto it like he remembered seeing. Riza pulled his other hand around her waist and set it on her back, lower than he had originally thought Havoc's hand was resting. She pulled him forward and he leaned towards her as she leaned backwards. He froze instantly; '_Wait I know what I'm supposed to do here… this isn't what we should be doing.'_ He thought to himself as she looked up at him. Their eyes met and he recognized the look in her eyes; it was passion, lust, desire; everything Roy was feeling he saw reflected in her eyes. He leaned his head down and trailed his lips from her chin down to the valley of soft skin between her breasts. He could hear her breathing become faster and her chest heaved up and down as she tried to catch her breath; he could feel the pounding of her heart through his lips on her chest. He kissed the soft skin several times as he pushed the skirt out of the way, letting his hand travel up her thigh; he heard her gasp and she looked up, her eyes dark and half closed. She moved her leg and he let it go; she put her arms around his neck and jumped up onto his waist, wrapping her legs around him. He put his hands on her waist just as she leaned in and kissed him; the world around them seemed to disappear as they shared a kiss they shouldn't share. Riza trailed her hand through his hair and he let his hands drown in her long golden locks; she broke away from his lips and gasped for air, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Lieutenant… what do I do now?" Roy's voice was barely a whisper.

"Down the hall, last door on the right. That's where this dance is going to end…tonight…" She kissed him again as he slowly moved towards her bedroom. The music on the tape player could still be heard from the room as he gently laid her on the bed, and then settled himself between her legs. He leaned forward and kissed her soft lips, then trailed them down her chest again, ending right between her breasts. He heard her inhale sharply as his lips traced the swollen nipple and then took it in his mouth. His hand slid under her and found her lower back, pulling her body up towards his; he entwined his other hand in her hair, then caressed her cheek before sliding down further and rubbing his thumb over the other nipple. Her body arched up further towards him, the soft whimpering and moaning coming from her lips could scarcely be heard as the music in the background became louder, drowning out any and all conscious logic either of them had.

Her hands were in his hair, the black tresses slipping easily through her fingers; her body relaxed and he held her up, pushing his own erection into the thin layers the skirt put between them. He looked up at her face; her eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip. He released her nipple and leaned up to kiss her lips again; the nagging in the back of his mind that this wasn't right was about to overcome him. He stopped and removed his hand from her back, shaking his head; Riza's eyes opened and she sat up as he stood and walked out of the room. Roy turned and looked at her; she could tell he was fighting an internal battle between his mind and his heart.

"Listen Roy; this dance has to end somehow. We've been flitting around something like this for years; what better way to find out if the dance is worth it? I know this is forbidden by the laws of our work, but doesn't it feel right by the heart in your chest?" Riza walked over to him and rested her warm hand against the flesh over his heart.

"But I know this is something we could regret. What if you become pregnant? How will we explain this?"

"There's no chance of that… I can't have children…" Her head dropped and the tears welled up in her eyes. "All I've ever wanted is you; ever since I met you in Ishval, I've only wanted to be with you. But the very thing that brought us together is the thing that keeps us apart; the military and its rules."

"I'm sorry Riza… I didn't know… about you not being able to have children…"

"It's something I have to live with… the injury that caused it was something I couldn't avoid." The tears fell from her face as he reached down and pulled her chin up towards him.

"How about I make it up to you… right here… right now?" He led her back to the bed and made her sit down.

"Mmmfffmfmfm…" Roy didn't even hear the last words out of her mouth as he kissed her again. The tears dried up instantly and she relaxed once again in his arms; he kissed down the side of her neck and on to her shoulder. Her breathing was calm until he began to suck on the nipple that hadn't gotten any attention earlier. He reached under her and unzipped the skirt before pulling it off; the only thing left between them was his pants and the shorts she wore under the costume. He spent several moments kissing down the rest of her chest and on her flat stomach, paying extra attention to the large scar that went across the whole width of her abdomen. He moved his hands from her body and placed them on either side of her as he kissed her lips again; she could tell he was giving her one last chance to stop him before they crossed the line. She reached down and unbuckled his pants, letting them hang loose at his waist; he tucked his fingers under her shorts and pulled them down as he moved away from her. He pulled his pants the rest of the way off and tossed them onto the chair as he settled down between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles, the anklets jingling with their every move. He looked one last time in her eyes as he wound one of his hands into her hair and let it rest on the back of her neck. He put his other hand on her lower back and pulled her into him as he slowly pushed himself into her warm, tight body.

His vision exploded with ecstasy as he pushed into her repeatedly; he could hear her quiet moans and the clicking of the beads around her neck as they moved back and forth with his movements. The sheets were slowly being pushed off the bed as she gripped at them with the last of her strength. He continued to press on inside her as she began to moan his name.

"Roy…Roy… Roy…"

He leaned forward and kissed her lips again, this time letting her wrap her arms around his neck as she rocked her hips against his. She kissed him open mouthed and he touched the tip of her tongue with his; her body arched upwards at his touch as he began to rub his hand over her heated skin. They could faintly hear the music in the background; Roy recognized it as the part where he would be putting the shackles on her. He leaned back a little and unhooked the chain from her waist; he caught her hands and wrapped it around her wrists.

"This is to make sure you don't 'kill' me as we dance…" He whispered in her ear. He lifted her bound arms and held them down on the bed above her, continuing to slide in and out of her body. She moaned as the cold metal dug into her flesh, sending chills down her spine.

"You don't have to worry about that… I would never kill my mate." She whispered back seductively, rocking her hips against his with more force. He could see the sweat droplets beginning to form on her brow; he wiped them away as he noticed her whole body shone with sweat. He released her waist and let her lie on the bed without him holding her up; he leaned down and kissed the skin between her breasts before swirling his tongue around one of her nipples again. He could feel himself getting closer and closer to his climax; but he couldn't tell if she was too. He leaned his forehead against hers and looked down into her closed eyes; he kissed each eyelid before he noticed she was still biting her lip. Inwardly he smiled at her attempts to stay quiet; he knew just how to make her stop doing that.

"Riza; stop holding yourself back. You've never held back before, what makes this any different? I want to feel you move with me until you can't move any longer; I want to feel every inch of your skin until I know your body like the back of my hand; I want to feel you scream until your voice can't make anymore sounds. Don't hold back any longer; let me feel every ounce of your strength in these last few moments…" He whispered into her neck as her body tightened around him. His hand on the chain above her head had slowly lost its grip; she jerked her hands and they came free. She pulled the metal off her wrists and gripped his shoulders as he continued to push into her. He leaned down and kissed her lips again; she pulled his upper body towards hers, forcing his lips into hers with the last of her strength. His hands found her waist and pulled her towards him with hunger, hunger he never thought he could satisfy. Roy's lips found a soft spot on her neck and he kissed and licked it, sending her body into an upward spiral of pleasure. He heard her inhale right before she screamed, her body convulsing under his. The sound of Riza's voice, pure and unmasked filling his ears sent him over the edge; his body took over and spilled inside her, his moans and grunts accompanying her piercing screams. He could feel her body tense and relax under his; their skin was slippery and wet from their sweat. She panted under him, his arms holding him far enough off her so he wouldn't crush her as they waited for the euphoria to wear off. He pulled himself off her and laid down on the bed to her right; she snuggled into his heaving chest and kissed his lips. No words were needed; they knew how each other felt and words would just ruin the moment. He wiped some of her sweat-drenched hair out of her eyes and wrapped his finger around one of the golden locks.

The light from the street lamp outside filtered through the blinds and spread finger-like beams of light on the naked and sated bodies of Roy and Riza.

"I might need to leave soon… someone might come to ask what all the screaming was about…" He smirked at her and she lightly smacked him across the face.

"No; just stay the night with me here. If we're going to get caught, I want to make sure I've had a whole night in your arms. Everything we've done tonight is something we can get decommissioned for; at least it'll be worth it if we do."

"Don't talk like that Riza; no one is going to catch us. I'll leave at five o'clock in the morning; no one will see me leave." He pulled her tired body closer to his and she laid her head on his chest; they fell asleep together, the colonel and his lieutenant. The forbidden acts they had done that night reminded them they wouldn't be able to do this every night like a normal couple; it would have to be a special occasion, or a private viewing of her next performance…

C'est Fini


End file.
